


stuffed animal

by Melmoland



Series: fallen [2]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Prequel, Road Trips, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: eunhyuk bought donghae a stuffed animal when they were on a mission





	

**Author's Note:**

> started out as a writing prompt  
> ended up with this prequel... ish thing

It was the late 1800s Eeteuk had sent them on this ridiculous mission to search the world for other fallen. He insisted that they had to use human transportation methods.

“But… That’ll take us forever.” Donghae whined.

“Good. You two look bored here. Go enjoy the majesty the world has to offer. Eat their food. Enjoy their customs. Have fun! Bye!” Eeteuk sang.

The two former angels trudged off toward the nearest train station with a warning from Eeteuk to never expose their wings. Who knew what was out there.

They had gotten to the train station just before the first train of the morning. They were covered in dirt and looked disheveled.

“Did he say how many of them we had to find?” Donghae asked.

“He said we’d know.” Eunhyuk replied.

They boarded the train with their shoulder bags and waited for the train to move.

“So much faster than horse and buggy…” Donghae said offhandedly as they both piled into the same bunk on the sleeper car.

They could have taken seats, but they decided that they could just as easily spend the two days hidden behind the curtain on their bunk, looking out of the small window and occasionally sharing chaste kisses. There wasn’t much room to do more than that.

Well there was… but they didn’t want to get kicked off of the train. They both tended to get pretty loud.

They finally reached the terminus and started looking for a ship to get onto. They didn’t sense any fallen in the area, so they figured that they would continue.

They got lucky and ended up on a luxury liner with their own room. They hardly ever left their cabin. Their neighbours were hardly ever in their rooms because of the noise.

A week later, they landed in Blackpool and got on another train.

“Sick to death of these stupid trains.” Eunhyuk grumbled as he sat by a window. This train had no bunks. Donghae spent a good amount of their time on this train leaning over Eunhyuk and pointing out things.

Eunhyuk wasn’t sure if Donghae noticed where his hand was for most of the trip or not. Either way, he was glad he had worn a long coat.

The boat to Calais from Dover wasn’t due to arrive for another couple of hours. Eunhyuk smirked evilly. That was plenty of time to frustrate Donghae.

Regardless, they found a small cupboard near enough to the engine room when they finally got onto the boat that it covered up any noise they might have made.

A few hours later and they watched the sun rise and Calais came into view. They took another train to Paris.

“Do you feel it?” Donghae asked. Eunhyuk nodded absently.

“Be right back…” Eunhyuk said.

Donghae didn’t seem to hear and he very slowly started following the direction he knew one of the fallen to be in.

He passed alleyways full of aromatic food, loud music, and random bohemians. He walked over a bridge and felt uncomfortable as a cathedral came into view. He slunk around the cathedral without actually touching it.

It was located on a small island in the middle of the Seine and was connected by a bridge across the river. He walked toward the end of the island and circumnavigated some shrubs. He heard whimpering and crying.

“Hello?” Donghae said quietly.

He heard a small gasp and the fallen ahead of him tried to keep as quiet as possible.

“It’s ok, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Donghae got closer. “But it’d probably be for the best if you put away your wings.” Donghae said quietly. He could see wings cocooning a small figure.

The wings disappeared as a boy looked at Donghae with fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to take you somewhere safe. My name is Donghae. What’s yours?” He asked the ginger haired boy with a tearstained face.

“Taemin… Where are we? They just threw me here.” Pain evident in his voice.

“How long ago?” Donghae asked.

“Not sure… a week? It burns … grace… that house of worship” He pointed at the cathedral behind Donghae with a shaking finger leading to an arm that was covered in light burns.

“I’m sorry. I am really truly very sorry, but we have fallen from grace. We can’t go into them anymore.” His eyebrows furrowed, knowing how the young angel felt.

With that, Taemin started wailing and buried his face in his knees.

“But it’s ok! There’re more of us. I’ve been sent to bring more like you to our safe house.”

“Did you fall because you were bad?”

“I fell because I was in love.” Donghae said softly. “Fortunately most of their rules don’t apply down here.” Donghae smiled.

Eunhyuk finally found Donghae and had a small parcel in his hands. He saw that his lover was talking to someone so he put the parcel into his shoulder bag.

“Hae, did you find someone?” Eunhyuk walked up slowly. Taemin cowered behind Donghae and would have fallen off of the small island if it weren’t for the fact that Donghae was so fast.

“Yep, this is Taemin.” He pulled the young man back up, “Taemin, this is Eunhyuk… Hands off, he’s mine.”

Taemin, with his arm in the air, but his feet on the ground just looked at Donghae like he was insane.

“You can let go of his arm now. He's safely on the ground." Eunhyuk chuckled, "He’s taller than you are.”

They snagged clothes for Taemin. They were sick of getting strange looks from him wearing the clothes he was wearing when he was kicked out. It was bad enough that the poor boy looked like a girl with his long hair.

They all got a finely tailored set of clothing before they left France.

They boarded a train that was headed toward Italy. Rome in particular. Once again Donghae said it was his gut instinct that someone was there.

Taemin was attracted to the largest cathedral in Paris. So naturally they headed to the largest holy spot they could find.

He was crouched on a roof just outside of Vatican City. His skin and hair was smoking and he was clinging desperately onto a weathervane. He looked exhausted.

“It’s no use.” A voice behind him said morosely. “We can’t ever go back.”

“What are you talking about?” He eyed the strange man who was looking at the front gates.

“We fell… we got kicked out. They’ll never let us back in.” He eyed the tired looking man. “What’s your name?”

“Minho” A frown marred his face. “I was a highly praised soldier, why would they kick me out?” His voice cracked.

“I fell in love and one of the other people on the ground has absolutely no idea why they threw him out either.”

“Is it a conspiracy? An upheaval?” Minho asked.

“That’s not really my thing. All I did was paperwork up there.” Donghae sighed, “Come with us, we’re still looking for others but when we get to our place, maybe someone might be able to figure it out.”

After being told that he should put his wings away and being introduced to everyone, they boarded another train.

Minho and Taemin got one bunk and Eunhyuk and Donghae got the one below.

“Hae… I got you something in Paris.” Eunhyuk whispered.

He handed Donghae the package he had hidden in his bag. Donghae opened it. inside was a doll meant to look like a monkey.

“I saw him in the window. I thought you would like it. In case something ever happened to me…” He trailed off.

“Don’t talk like that. We’ll always be ok, you and me.” Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk’s head and kissed his forehead working his way down to his lips with tiny little pecks.

In the bunk above, Taemin and Minho were talking quietly, trying to ignore the panting in the bunk below.

“Are they ok?” Minho asked.

“Are you serious?” Taemin raised an eyebrow, “please tell me you’re not that innocent. You were a soldier weren’t you?”

“I devoted my life to serving.” He tugged down his new shirt. These human clothes were so restrictive. How was he expected to fight in this? “I didn’t have any time for other things.”

In Naples, they found one sitting between two buildings staring at yet another cathedral.

“You’re the first one I’ve found on the ground.” He said to the man with the somber face. He looked as if he was waiting for something.

“Did you come to bring me back?” He sounded tired and sad.

“We’re coming to take you somewhere new.” Taemin said with a smile.

“Nobody is coming from home.” Eunhyuk said.

“Come with us, it beats sitting in an alley alone.” Donghae said.

He was introduced as Jonghyun and he got to pick the next train.

“Why didn’t you let any of us pick the next train?” Minho asked with a tiny pout.

“None of you looked like you could sense anyone nearby.” Donghae replied as the five men took a seat at a table.

“Here! Let’s get off here!” Jonghyun said as the train stopped.

Everyone piled out of the train and followed the rapidly running man over a bridge. He ran along a canal and stopped with his eyes closed. Donghae could feel it too.

“Wouldn’t he be near a church or something?” Minho asked.

“Normally…” Donghae said quietly as he and Jonghyun took off in the same direction.

“Why are we running?” Taemin asked.

“They’re moving.” Eunhyuk replied

The group turned and followed another Venetian canal. They found a large white bridge and a marketplace.

“So… somewhere in here?” Minho didn’t sound too happy about pushing through all of these people.

“This way.” Jonghyun led them to a corner of the marketplace with elaborate masks and fine clothing.

“I was wondering when you guys would catch up with me” The man with the fox eyes and nice clothes said.

“You knew we were coming?” Eunhyuk asked.

“I know a lot of things… just not why someone as valuable as I am got cast away.” He pouted.

“Vanity” Taemin said under his breath.

“Dick.” The fox eyed man said just as quietly. “I’m Key” He said a little louder.

“Well, ok, welcome to our little group, there’s still more to find.” Donghae said while pointing toward the train station.

They got their own car with a table and separate bunks.

“They make strange noises like they’re hurt sometimes.” Minho whispered at Key when Donghae and Eunhyuk went to lie down.

Jonghyun and Key looked at Minho incredulously.

“Are you serious?” Key asked.

“Yeah, I thought it wasn’t normal either.” Minho kept whispering.

“You really have no idea what’s going on?” Key asked.

“Tragic reall-“ Taemin stopped talking and the two men in the bunk stuck their heads out.

“We’re getting off at the next stop. Someone needs rescuing.” Donghae said.

They got off halfway to Prague and had to walk back in the direction they came from… several miles in fact. As soon as they hit heavy tree cover, they took to the air. It would be faster this way. They landed and instantly heard pitiful whimpering.

“Hello?” Taemin said.

“Hello…” Came the sad voice from in the tree above. He was tangled in several tree branches but wasn’t struggling to get down. Minho flew up and detangled him from the tree.

“Did you try to get down?” Eunhyuk asked.

“I did, but I got tangled worse…” The pouting man said.

“What’s your name?” Jonghyun asked.

“Onew…” He said quietly.

“Well Onew, let’s get going. I feel someone else that we need to collect.”

Onew nodded dumbly but followed the group.

After a few hours of walking and occasional flying, Taemin finally spoke up.

“Anyone know where we are?”

“Saxe-Coburg... Thuringia.” Key replied without even thinking.

“Is there a nearby train station?” Donghae asked.

“We’re heading to it, though I believe we should walk from here. Townsfolk tend to scare easily around here.” Key said.

“Like seven men, one in a toga might I add, walking out of the least navigable forest is completely normal.” Taemin rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure I can find extra clothes in my bag.” Donghae mumbled as he unbuckled his shoulder bag.

Donghae’s eyes went wide and he looked like he was about to cry. He collapsed onto his butt on the floor.

“Hae? What’s wrong?” Eunhyuk asked.

“My monkey isn’t here…” He wibbled like a small child before he started to cry.

“No! Don’t cry! It’s fine. It’s just a stupid monkey. We have a job to do.” Eunhyuk petted Donghae’s hair and kissed his forehead.

Eunhyuk handed him a handkerchief and pulled him to his feet.

“Up we get.” The blond said.

They continued walking, Donghae had a pout on his lips and Eunhyuk just pushed him along with a hand at the small of his back.

When they got to the train station, this time it was Key who picked which train to board. Key explained that they were going to Strasbourg.

They walked through the city, heading toward the presence they all felt. Twenty minutes later they heard before they saw who they were looking for.

“He’s singing…” Onew said with a nostalgic smile.

“There’re two.” Key said as they realized that the singing was accompanied by a violin.

“Strange that they would fall together” Jonghyun said.

“I don’t think so.” Eunhyuk smiled softly at Donghae.

They got to a small square and the two men were in the most acoustically appropriate place. The two men went silent and looked at the group of approaching fallen angels.

“We’ve tried, but we can’t get back in.” The smaller of the two men said sadly.

“We thought we’d keep ourselves occupied until someone came to get us.” The larger one finished.

“I’m Henry and this is Zhoumi.” The small one pointed at his taller friend.

“So… where are we going?” Zhoumi asked quietly.

“Back to the states,” Donghae said.

“What are we waiting for?” Henry crouched like he was about to unfurl his wings and take off.

“But!” Eunhyuk put a hand on the back of Henry’s shirt, “We have to use human transport.”

“That’ll take forever” Henry whined.

“Oh but it’ll be fun!” Zhoumi put his arm around Henry’s shoulders. “We get to go on a ship.”

“Really?” Henry asked with a childish grin. Zhoumi nodded.

They rode the train to Calais again and they had to wait for the boat to Dover again. Donghae plopped down on a bench in the sitting area by the docks. He turned his head and his eyes widened.

“Hyukkie?”

“Yeah love?” the blond replied.

“Did you buy me a new monkey?”

“No, why?”

Donghae picked up the plush monkey that had landed next to him when someone bumped some nearby luggage. He showed it to Eunhyuk who blinked in confusion.

“Didn’t you lose that in Prague?” Minho asked.


End file.
